


You Do Have Your List Ready, Don't You?

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Innocence, Letters to Santa, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: Utena is confronted with the fact that Miki still believes in Santa.  She is about to explain the truth, when suddenly...





	

“Hey there Miki!” Utena Tenjou said, wearing a hooded coat and mittens since it was quite cold and looked like it could snow any minute. “You’re looking awful happy, did you find your Shining Thing?” She hoped he had; his yearning for it was what drove him into the Dueling Game, and otherwise he was such a good kid.

“Not yet Miss Utena.” Miki said, still smiling. “I’ve just finished my letter to Santa and I’m taking it to be delivered to him at the North Pole.” She saw the embroidered envelope in his blue mittens.

“Santa?” Utena knew that Miki was younger than her, but he wasn’t that much younger, surely not young enough to still believe in…

“You should get to work on your letter too Miss Utena.” Miki said. “I’m sure that you’re on Santa’s Good List this year.”

“About that Miki.” He looked attentively at her. “You’re 13 years old right.” He nodded. “Well, don’t you think that you’re a little old to still be writing to Santa?”

“What do you mean Miss Utena?” His smile shrank. “Santa Claus doesn’t care about things like that, just as long as you’re a good boy or girl.”

“I suppose that would be true.” Utena said. “But I mean, you know how some games are only for really little kids and older kids shouldn’t play them?” Miki looked blank, he did not comprehend what Utena was getting at. “What I’m trying to say is that Santa Claus isn’t…” Then Utena noticed Juri Arisugawa in an orange coat down to her ankles and a wool hat over her head, approaching from behind Miki. Their eyes met, and though Utena could not read minds, she knew exactly what Juri was thinking at that moment, and those thoughts sent a chill down her spine, far colder than the snow around them.

“Santa Claus isn’t what, Miss Utena?” Miki said, unsuspecting.

“Um…Santa Claus isn’t going to mind if you take the time to go over your letter one more time to make sure it’s just right for him!” Utena said, pushing a big smile on her face.

“Well, I already went over it twice, but I suppose I could rewrite it again.” Miki smiled again. “Thank you Miss Utena, I’ll be right on it, and you be sure to put the same effort in your letter too!” He turned around and saw Juri. "Oh, Miss Juri, I didn't see you there. Have you finished your letter to Santa?"

"Of course Miki." Juri produced her letter. "Why don't we go deliver ours together?"

"Thank you Miss Juri, but I'm going to work on my letter one more time, like Miss Utena advised me to." He bowed to the girls in turn. "I'll see you both later." He left.

Utena stood with Juri. "I guess even someone as cynical as you can't take that away from Miki, can you?"

“There are no miracles.” Juri’s voice was forceful. “But yes, there’s no sense in taking that from Miki before he’s ready.”


End file.
